Synthesis and cyclization of p-aminobenzoyl peptides. Study of corresponding structures and conformations by cmr spectroscopy. Synthesis of new protected amino acid active esters. Correlation of cmr relaxation parameters with amide-amide intermolecular associations. Study of the binding of small substrates by macrocyclic systems.